Episode 089
The gate guard phones through to Erica's office to tell her that Lizzie is still waiting and is now quite worried, so Erica lets her share her taxi and gives her a lift to the halfway house. Rhonda is now in charge there, but she doesn't know anything about the letter, and nor does Doreen - Lizzie realises it's Paul's fault for not delivering it. Paul tells Tony he has to finish his college course before he looks for a job. Lizzie and Doreen go out to the pub and roll home drunk. Doreen tells Lizzie about a young man she's met at work. Erica warns Paul that the sort of mistake he made over Lizzie's letter must not happen again, and asks Meg to talk to him as she is concerned that his personal problems are distracting him from doing his work properly. Vera notices her radio is missing. Paul calls at the halfway house to apologise to Lizzie. At first she refuses to acknowledge him, but he gets her attention with mention of the possibility of extra money on her pension. Vera takes great delight in telling the women about Paul's mistake, which makes it difficult for him when he wants to discuss the newspaper project with them. Paul has an argument with his son, who threatens to leave home. Lizzie slips into the pantry for a quick drink, but Doreen warns her about the no-drink rule at the halfway house. Two women visit the halfway house - Caroline Simpson and her mother Vivienne Williams. The older women has a badly bruised face and is being beaten up by her husband, but Rhonda says she cannot take them in and gives them the address of a refuge. Vivienne refuses to go to the refuge and insists that Caroline comes home with her . Paul sees Ros in solitary and tells her the second VJ is seeing her that morning. Doreen is seen at work (where she is going under the name Debbie) and her admirer Kevin invites her out to a disco. She agrees but won't let him pick her up at home, and says she'll meet him there. When a change of clothes is brought for Ros before the VJ's hearing, she slips the radio to Chrissie to smuggle it out. Lizzie comes back from a shopping trip with three bottles of wine, which she tells Rhonda are for cooking. Ros is not sent back to solitary thanks to Paul's positive report to the VJ. Ros asks Paul to find out who the radio belongs to and return it to them. Caroline tries again to persuade her mother to leave home with her, but Vivienne says she cannot desert her husband, who had been left slightly disabled after an accident. Paul finds out that the radio belongs to Vera and leaves it on the table in the staff room. When Doreen gets home Lizzie has cooked a special meal, so she has to stand Kevin up. Brian Williams comes home drunk and points a rifle in his wife's face , demanding that she begs him to forgive her. Caroline creeps up behind him and stabs him in the back with a bread knife. Next Episode Episode 090 Category:1980 Episodes